yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Booswithanger/Fun Stuff (my first one)
Welcome to the (maybe) seventh edtion of Fun Stuff. Hosted by on of your admins, Booswithanger. This is my first time hosting FS so we are going to do it my way! In my version we will have Polls, music, triva, jokes, new, and a bunch of other stuff! I will make one every week, so stayed tuned in! News. As NEW Super Mario Bros 2 is coming up, we will give you some first looks at the new amazing game coming to the 3DS in August 19 2012! The Koopalings return! In the newest Mario game, the seven evil children of Bowser come back! We found out that not only are they bosses, but the main villains most likely! Recent screenshoots have shown Mario during a battle with Roy, kinda looking from the one in Super Mario World. New Artwork shows all the Koopalings inside their Dad's clown car. It is unknown if Bowser Jr. will make a appearance in the game though. This might get fans happy, as their is many fans of the seven evil children. Golden Highlights The newest Mario game gets some new enemies and power-ups. There is a new flower that is called the Golden Flower. What it does? This new power-up allows our favorite plumber to throw golden fireballs! These, unlike normal fireballs, turn blocks AND enemies into Gold Coins!! However our second favorite, Luigi, turns into Sliver Luigi instead. Other then the power-ups, the ememies themselves also got some Golden Flowers up their sleves. There is new Golden Bullet Bills, Golden Koopas, Golden Goombas, Golden Lakitus, and much, much more!! These ememies can drop coins on the floor, which is not really a helpful way to attack. More New stuff! There is many more new stuff that is in this amazing game. There is new enemies that are not golden. Here are a few examples of some. A undead Piranha Plant as well as a undead Goomba. Reznors also make a return after a lot of years with out coming back, they are back!! Not only that but the power-ups from the last game, Super Mario 3D Land, return as well. There has been a new Boo in the family......and this one is ready to rumble. The newest Boo has a lot of info to tell about, first this Boo is the biggest one EVER! But his appearance is, um, well a bit not his style. This Boo can't be looked at forever it after a while starts to chase you down, smaller Boos may sometimes be with him also, it's name is the Boohemoth. Videos Now let's stop with the news, and let's get a load of some amazing Mario videos and music. First we have a video that shows us some of the secrets in NSMBW. Next up we have a video for NSMB2. Those all the videos we have for the week! Jokes, fun, polls and other stuff! Joke time! Q: Why did Yoshi join the Shy Guys? A: Because he couldn't talk to girls! Now for a question that you can comment on. Which is your favorite Koopaling? Comment and tell us! Next Question: Which Yoshi game do you want to see? Final Question: What are your thoughts on NSMB2? Now for fun! One day in Yoshi's Island. Yoshi: Hey Baby Mario, stay here for a while. Baby Mario: ....... Yoshi: Okay then I will go off to shop for something. -Some Shy Guys come in and steal Baby Mario- Shy Guy: HA! We got him! Shy Guy #2: Yeah I know right? -Later that day- Yoshi: What happened to Baby Mario! Better go find him!! Lesson of story, don't leave babies alone, EVER!! Welp, that's all the time we have for today. See you all next week! Category:Blog posts